


Futuro

by Clinio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Temporal Paradox
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinio/pseuds/Clinio
Summary: Mi versión particular sobre un encuentro sobre el que ya se ha escrito mucho.Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a su creadora  J. K. Rowling.





	Futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divagonzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/gifts).



Es pequeña, menuda, y su aparición, ha enmudecido a los presentes del gran comedor.

El cuello de Ginny cruje al voltear bruscamente la cabeza buscando a su hermano. La mirada de Harry, hace tiempo que esta fija en Hermione... y entonces el silencio se rompe.

Un gemido llena la sala. Un gemido que sale de lo más profundo del corazón, que estremece la sangre de quien lo escucha, no por temor o miedo, sino por estar lleno de un sentimiento que no puede ser contenido, ya no más.

Y tras el gemido el sollozo. El sollozo que es preludio del llanto. Un llanto tan intenso, tan desgarrador, que haría conmoverse a las piedras. Un llanto que es liberación de un alma. Un llanto que intenta ser ahogado por las pequeñas manos que buscan cubrir una boca cuyos labios, empiezan a temblar incontrolables.

Y Ronald Weasley, el insensible Ronald Weasley, la comadreja, Aquel-quien-tiene-el-rango-emocional-de-una-cucharita-de-té, salta por encima de la mesa y se precipita sobre la propietaria de esa boca. De esas manos que cubren los labios que él se muere por besar. De la única persona cuyo llanto él es capaz de reconocer en todo tiempo y lugar, en parte quizás, porque él lo ha provocado muchas veces, demasiadas veces, piensa. Pero, sobre todo, porque si hay algo que sabe de este mundo es que no puede soportar verla llorar, no, sin estar con ella, no, sin intentar consolarla al menos. Porque cada lágrima que ella derrama es un puñal directamente clavado en el alma de Ron Weasley, en ese momento, toma consciencia plena en él la epifanía. Si en algún momento o lugar él tuviese que interponerse entre ella y una maldición asesina, lo hará sin dudar. Es un hecho. Una verdad absoluta e incontestable que no está abierta a debate y, como si fuese un ensayo de ese escudo humano que, ahora sabe, siempre será para ella, la rodea con sus brazos mientras la atrae hacia si envolviéndola amorosamente cuando nota sus hipidos, su llanto incontrolable contra su pecho.

-Hermione, por favor ¿Qué pasa?- Y su voz está cargada de angustia. Angustia por ella mayormente, pero angustia también ante el temor secreto de que esas lágrimas sean de desconsuelo e insatisfacción al contemplar ella un futuro que sin embargo él ansía por encima de todas la cosas de este mundo. Angustia que se transforma en felicidad absoluta, cuando ella levanta su cabeza y bajo unos ojos arrasados en lagrimas ve una radiante sonrisa que le dice -Todo va a estar bien.

Y por una vez, Ron sabe que se encuentra en la misma página, en el mismo momento, en el mismo saber y en el mismo sentimiento que ella. Porque el maestro ajedrecista que hay en él ya había resuelto esta partida casi desde el mismo instante en el que él vio a la recién llegada en la tarima de los profesores a unos metros de él. El estratega ya había descubierto la verdad. Sus dedos alcanzan la barbilla apretada contra su pecho delicadamente, con reverencia y casi adoración o, tal vez no hay, un casi. Estrecha el abrazo sobre los hombros de ella y apoya su propia cabeza sobre uno de ellos cerrando el abrazo y en un susurro, como en una caricia-...  
Todo va a estar bien.

Hermione asiente sobre su pecho y levanta la cabeza para, por segunda vez, volver a enfrentar a la pequeña niña mientras su sonrisa crece.  
Porque ella ha reconocido esas facciones. Porque ella es capaz de reconocer ese pelo espeso y rizado. Porque ella es capaz de reconocer el tono pelirrojo del mismo, pero aún si no fuese capaz de reconocer todo ello, ella siempre reconocería esos ojos. Esos ojos azul zafiro que son su último pensamiento del día y el primero de la mañana.  
Entonces la boca de la pequeña niña se entreabre.

-Mi nombre es Rose Jean Weasley... Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> Particularmente, siempre me ha parecido vejatorio que cada ver que se ha escrito sobre esa situación Hermione y particularmente Ron, acaban inconscientes o como idiotas. Me he permitido cambiar el punto de vista.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
